Being Selfish
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: There's two differences from regular and boarding schools. One: You might get stuck with a crazy principal who makes you do weird challenges to see who goes of with a full scholarship by the end of the year and Two: You just might end up with a crazy roommate.


**title: **Being Selfish  
**summary: **There's two differences from regular and boarding schools. One: You might get stuck with a crazy principal who makes you do weird challenges to see who goes of with a full scholarship by the end of the year and Two: You just might end up with a crazy roommate. Follow Gwen, your average Goth loner as she follows a road that'll help her figure out just who she is with the help from the mot unlikely person in the world. _(gwoah confirmed; no side couples at this point)_  
**notes:** Soo, I've gotten really hooked into this ship so I decided to write a story about them! As of now, _every _little detail has been planned out; sleeping assignments, challenges, etc. but side pairings. The school description may be a bit weird since I came up with the design, so I am relying on my crappy drawing skills to try and describe it the best I can. I'll get to the rest in the other chapters, so here goes nothing!  
**ps:** Sorry if I don't get the characters _in _character at the moment. I'm still having a bit of difficulty since, despite being in the fandom since TDI, it's my first time writing TD fanfic. Again, he goes nothing!

**_don't fight me now_**

.

.

.

Gwen was your typical teenage girl with typical dreams—the only difference was the way she dressed. At her old school, she was known as the lonely Goth, as she didn't have that many friends despite getting well along with everyone. Many assumed it was due to her father dying when she turned ten, but that wasn't it. She just preferred to be alone, with the exception of Courtney, her only best friend. She had others when she was younger, but as time passed, she just couldn't bare being around them and their positives attitudes, so it was just her and Courtney. However, it wasn't until a fight that summer that broke o their friendship and it seemed beyond fixture at that point.

Now, Gwen was currently seated in her mom's car, listening to her brother rant of about a prank he had pulled just the week before and hearing their mother call him out on it. She couldn't help but smile as she wrote this all down on her diary; the only way to preserve something as precious as a three hour drive to her new school: Pahkitew Boarding School. To be honest, she had never heard of the school before, none the less even sign up for it. Apparently, her mother decided that it would be best for her to get out of the big city and go somewhere less…. noisy. The pamphlet that she had seen made the school look real old looking, probably from the eighties, but her mother claimed that it was going under construction. Oh she hoped so because she didn't think she could stand living in a place so old.

"And then Ms. Robins screamed when she thought that Jeffrey had his hand cut of and almost called the cops before Jake but in and said it was a prank." She heard her brother from the back seat say.

"Wow, that must've been a buzz-killer," Gwen replied, trying to hold back a giggle. "I beat Jake was all like _'But ! I wasn't my idea! It was all Jeffrey and Damien's idea!' _He's such a pussy." Gwen finished. She heard her brother laugh and she laughed in return.

"Gwen! What did I say about using inappropriate language in the car!" she heard her mother say.

"Come one mom, let me enjoy myself with Damien before I leave and come back for Thanksgiving." She persuaded her mother. With the pleading her brother was also doing, her mother had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, just don't go extreme with the language Remember, I'm still you mother and—"

"Yeah mom, we _know. _Any more pranks you guys pulled of that you haven't told me Damien?"

"Oh yeah! There was this one when we…."

After another twenty stories told by Damien and five from Gwen from there week of pranks, they finally reached their destination and everyone was surprised at what they saw. Instead of the picture included in the pamphlet, the place looked like a rich man's mansion. There were wide gates in front and once allowed in, Gwen got a better look of the place. It almost seemed like your typical high school (or college depending on how you saw it) once they started getting close to the buildings. There was a parking lot to her left and across from that were three buildings. Of course, she was focused more on the physical appearance of the school then her brother, who had just spotted the football stadium.

"Holy shit Gwen. Look at the football stadium." Turning to see what he was talking about, her mouth dropped open as she saw the size of it. It appeared to be closed off, not one bit revealing to them the inside of it. Still, it was big; almost as though it could hold the entire population of Canada (okay, it wasn't THAT big, but still).

At that moment, Gwen knew that by the end of the month, this school was going to become the most famous and popular school in Canada—or maybe even the entire world. Somehow, the thought of it made her feel funny, almost as though it wasn't going to be the school in general that caused it, but something else.

"Hey mom, are you sure I don't need a uniform for this school?" Gwen asked as the car came into a halt. She noticed that they were in the parking lot, which only contained a couple of cars. Great, she was pretty early then the rest.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure you don't. That's what the pamphlet said." She heard her mother reply. Gwen hoped not, as to she didn't do well with colors she didn't like, _especially _yellow. Pink she didn't mind much, but the color yellow was just too _cheery _for her to handle.

"I hope not," she mumbled under her breathe as she got out. She heard the other two doors click shut too, indicating that her brother and mother had also gotten out of the car.

She walked towards the trunk and opened it to reveal three dark purple suitcases. Two of them were medium sized while the third one was a bit smaller. Behind them were also her art supplies, in a much bigger cases. She had only brought three canvases this time, seeing that she had no idea how big her room was going to be and who she was going to bunk with. Hopefully, they had bunk beds instead because that would mean more space and more space meant more canvases.

Just as she started to pull them out, she heard sound of a cart come near and stop behind her. She turned to face a girl with a large grin on her face. She had on a green, short top with a small triangle showing some of her breast, a lime-green skirt with matching shoes (or slippers?), and a green wristband. She also had orange hair (which looked _too _bright to be natural) and green eyes.

"Are _you _Gwen?" Her voice echoed as she continued to stare at her. Confused, she could only nod her head.

"Great! The hope on! Izzy will take you to your dorm! After all, you are Izzy's roommate!" Well shit. The girl claiming herself as "Izzy" was not only shoving her in a seat and stacking up her suitcases, but apparently, she was her _roommate. _Before Gwen had then chance to say anything to her mom and brother, Izzy was already shouting something at them before she steeped on the pedal.

"The dorms are _waaaay _at the back of the rest of the buildings. Izzy will give you a tour later; she's been here since Monday! Of course, no one else knows, so it'll be our secret! Izzy will introduce you to her friends later, right now, we need to get you to our room and get your schedule!"

Gwen couldn't say anything as they came to a halt in front of a smaller building. She could only assume that this was their dorm.

"This is Dorm #2, an all-girl dormitory, as well as Dorm 1, an all-boy dormitory. Dorm #'s 3 and 4 are coed, so you don't have to worry about leaving your room at the middle of the night and running into a guy with your bra on!" she heard Izzy say next to her. Despite the girl's crazy attitude, she found quiet… enduring. As they entered, Gwen just saw a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a plain flat-screen TV. She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring whether or not it had a lot of stuff or not.

Izzy lead her up a couple of stairs to the rooms, which seemed to stretch on forever. Finally arriving at one near the end, Izzy kicked the door open (thankfully the hinges didn't fall of) and placed some of her suitcases on the ground. He room wasn't that big, but it also wasn't just small. To her left there were bunk beds and, seeing how the bottom bunk was already covered in sheets, she assumed it was Izzy's bed. To her right was another door, in which Izzy gladly pointed out was for storage. She told Gwen she could have it, seeing that she didn't have anything but two cases that contained the same outfit she was wearing (this caused Gwen to continue question her sanity) and "other" stuff. There were also two desks at the back, both overlooking the first dormitory through the huge window placed before them. There was also a huge closet on the right wall, and few inches away from the storage one and at least a foot away from the desks. For some reason, this seemed to annoy Gwen.

"Is there any way we can redecorate this room?" she asked in a very annoyed tone. Izzy shook her head and sat on her bed, gesturing Gwen to do the same.

"Umm, I'm okay," Gwen said quickly.

"Suit yourself. So now that you know where your room is and blah blah blah, here's your key. Time to get your schedule!" Izzy shouted. Again, everything seemed to blur for the goth as the other girl grabbed onto her waist and carried her outside. Confused and dazed again, Gwen didn't have time to pay attention to her surroundings, only that they were now in front of a new building.

"AND THIS IS THE OFFICE! THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S ENTRANCE IS THROUGH THAT DOOR CLOSEST TO THAT OTHER BUILDING IN WHICH YOU WILL GET YOUR SCHEDUEL! NOW HURRY UP AND GET IT SO IZZY CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO HER FRIENDS!"

Roughly pushed by the shouting girl, Gwen stumbled into the counselor's office, for which she felt her face go red from embarrassment after having the lady at the desk stare at her. She quickly shook it off and walked towards her, preparing to talk before she was rudely interrupted.

"Your schedule is over in _that _pile. Look for it yourself." Bitchy much?

As Gwen walked over to the pile of disorganized papers, she glanced back at that lady to only see her resume at painting her nails and giggling at something on the computer screen. She rolled her eyes and started looking through the pile. _Harold, Ella, Amy, Geoff, Sugar, _wait, someone is honestly called Sugar here? Gwen held back a laugh that was lunged up in her throat. Thankfully, she found her schedule and ran out of the building, laughing as she walked over to Izzy.

"What? Did Blainely fall of her chair?" she heard Izzy ask. Oh, so _that _was her name. It sounded so… made up that Gwen shook her head.

"No. I just found someone's schedule with the name _Sugar _on it," Gwen said. "Cause you know, who would name their child Sugar."

"Oh. Well, it's time for Gwen to meet Izzy's friends! They should be in Dorm # 1! You'll love them, trust me! Izzy meet them yesterday since they got here a day early. Owen's really sweet, he gave Izzy **three **chocolate bars yesterday and Noah read me a book!"

Gwen just nodded her head as the girl next to her continued to rant of. Just as she was going to close her eyes, her gaze landed on a guy with messy black hair, a green t-shirt, black jeans, and a guitar case at his side. As they drove past him, he sent her a smile, which caused her to blush and look away.

"Hey Izzy," what the hell, she was going to ask her crazy roommate. "Who was that guy back there?"

The cart suddenly came to a halt that Gwen was thankful she was wearing a seatbelt. Suddenly, the cart was in reverse, making Gwen realize what was going on.

"Izzy! I asked you who he was! Not to go ask him ourselves!"

It was too late as they reached the guy, who was now sitting down and strumming his guitar. Izzy jumped of the cart and walked towards him, grinning from check to check.

"Hi there!" Gwen heard her say. The strumming came to halt as the boy looked up. _'Green eyes,' _Gwen couldn't help but think. She saw him smile as he introduced himself.

"Trent," he replied. He held out a hand, to which Izzy ignored. He continued to smile, but Gwen could tell it was due to the embarrassment of Izzy ignoring him. "And you must be..?"

"IZZY! My friend right there is GWEN!" she shouted. Gwen let out a sigh as she weakly waved at him, to which he gladly returned one of his own. "I think she likes—"

"IZZY!" Gwen shouted, startling both of the teens. "Umm, shouldn't we go and meet your friends?" she said in a low voice. Izzy nodded her head and bid farewell to the guitarist, who only looked back at her strangely.

Hopping onto the cart, Izzy drove back to the dorms, making her way over to the one before their own.

"What was that?" Gwen asked as they got off. Izzy shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of her, entering the dormitory as though she owned the place. Gwen sighed again. _'Great, I have a crazy roommate that I now have to be careful of what I saw around her,' _the goth thought as she followed her in.

There wasn't much of a difference inside the all-boy dormitory like the girls was—except for that horrible smell that was coming from one of the rooms.

"OWEN! NOAH! COME ON OUT OR ELSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" Izzy shouted, making Gwen cover her ears. After a minute or two, both boys came out, one with a book in hand and the other with a bag of chips.

"Owen, this is Gwen, Gwen this is Owen!" Izzy said while introducing her to the bigger boy. He had on a white shirt with a blue maple leaf in front, green shorts, and regular running shoes. He had blonde, short hair and blue eyes, which made Gwen feel weird because he seemed to be one of those "cheery" boys.

"Hiya Gwen!" he said in a loud voice. Yup, just like she thought.

"…hi."

Not noticing the sudden change in Gwen, Izzy ripped out the book from the other boy and threw it, giving the boy no other option but to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Noah. I am very pleased to be an assistance to you," he said in a sarcastic voice, which only Gwen caught. She heard Izzy say something while turning to Owen. The boy before he was wearing a red vest with a blue collared shirt underneath (and underneath that a long sleeved-white t-shirt), dark green kakis, and regular tennis shoes. He also had dark, brown hair that appeared to be messy and brown eyes that were lazily looking back at her.

"Hello _Noah_. I'm Gwen. I hope that we can become the bestest friends in the entire school," Gwen replied in a sarcastic tone as well, too bad Izzy didn't know.

"Oh, that's great! Maybe we can all double-date on Saturday at the burger shop in town!" Both Gwen and Noah glared at her, only to receive a smile form the girl as she sat back down with Owen.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all sweetheart, but I've got a book to read." Gwen glared at the Indian-Canadian boy as he picked up his book and retreated to his room.

"Wooah Gwen. I didn't know you liked Noah?" she heard Owen speak up. She turned and glared at him instead, causing the boy to shrink way form her.

"Because I don't. If you excuse me, I have some unpacking to do.

.

.

.


End file.
